By their actions, household pets have demonstrated a preference for running water. In dogs this is seen as an attempt to drink from a recently flushed toilet or from a running garden hose. In cats this preference for moving water manifests itself through the habit of jumping up onto counters by the sink in the kitchen or bathroom, or jumping into bathtubs or showers. This particular behavior creates access to dripping faucets, which leak or are left on by the animal's owner. Some cats also are drawn to flushing toilets, garden hoses, and decorative fountains. Cats seem especially attracted to free falling water.
The traditional bowl of standing water does not address this fascination because of lack of movement and stagnation or staleness. Animals appear to instinctively know that moving water is fresher. Turbulence causes aeration by breaking the surface tension of standing water and drawing oxygen into it from the atmosphere (as evidenced by bubbles in the water). This turbulence and resulting aeration is most effectively created by a stream of water falling into a body of water.
Pet owners frequently complain about drinking habits as causing a nuisance. These problems, not known to be addressed in the prior art, include: continual begging by cats for faucets to be turned on; owners having to remember to turn faucets off; faucets which are left running waste water and increase water bills; and jumping up on counters which is particularly objectionable in the kitchen, where counters are food preparation areas. Clearly, a solution is needed.
Other considerations specific to cats are the prevalence of Feline Urologic Syndrome (FUS) which creates urinary tract obstruction by mineral crystals, and of kidney disease which often leads to renal failure. It has been demonstrated that easy access to running water causes some cats to drink more than they normally would from a bowl of standing water. The importance of increased water intake and optimal hydration is to:
a) create a more dilute urinary output which minimizes crystal formation and possible obstruction; and PA1 b) maintain blood pressure at optimal levels to support the filtering duties of diseased kidneys. PA1 1) the animal must be trained or learn to use the device PA1 2) the device must be operated by the animal to obtain water PA1 3) several devices must be connected to a water source or pressurized water supply PA1 4) a continuous flow of water is not apparent to the animal PA1 5) there is no means to aerate the water PA1 1) the device must be connected to a water source PA1 2) a continuous flow of water is not apparent to the animal PA1 3) the device is much like a traditional water bowl which becomes stagnant or stale upon standing. (Stagnation or staleness results from loss of oxygen to the atmosphere). There is no means to aerate the water. PA1 1) the movement of the water is not in a configuration for which animals have demonstrated a preference. The water flows along a surface at all times and does not fall in a free manner, such as is found with a dripping faucet. PA1 2) this type of water movement does not produce the turbulence or breaking of the surface tension which is necessary to aerate and freshen the water PA1 3) adjustment of the flow to full force causes water to slosh continuously over the edges. This significant leaking could be caused by an animal or small child manipulating or playing with the adjustment piece which is prominently featured at the top of the device. PA1 4) the use of loose objects in the device represent a hazard to animals and small children who might be inclined to swallow the objects. PA1 1) a continual flow of water in a free falling manner that is apparent to the animal. This enticement enhances the appeal of the animal's own water supply, so that the animal is not encouraged to seek out other sources of running water such as a faucet. This decreases unwanted behavior and may increase water consumption which is beneficial in some medical conditions; PA1 2) plumbing or connection to a pressurized water supply is not required. Therefore installation and operation is simple and easy; PA1 3) a discharge outlet is not required; PA1 4) the device is portable, it's location limited only by the presence of an electrical outlet; PA1 5) water is not wasted in any manner; PA1 6) the device can be located on the floor, thus helping to eliminate the habit of jumping up on counters for water; PA1 7) the animal is not startled by sudden spurts of water that are produced by self-actuating devices; PA1 8) aeration of the water (replacement of oxygen) eliminates stagnation (loss of oxygen to the atmosphere) so water re-circulating in the device is fresher than standing water; and PA1 9) filtration of the water is simply accomplished through traditional means. PA1 1) use by pets not specifically mentioned, such as birds, reptiles, ferrets or horses (in which aeration and filtration of the trough decreases algae formation and frequent emptying and cleaning) PA1 2) use out-of-doors PA1 3) changes in the features of operation such as regulating the water flow rate, providing for battery operation versus electrical powering, providing a timer for an automatic on-off feature if desired, providing for automatic shut-off if the device runs dry, and providing an anti-siphon valve for the present embodiment to prevent overflow in the event of power outage. PA1 4) other suitable, water impervious material which may be used for the construction PA1 5) a reduction in the amount of plastic or other material contained in the invention which could be achieved by providing a simple conduit (perhaps resembling a faucet) extending from a motor device and bending over a water receptacle. This would eliminate the pump housing and one water reservoir. PA1 6) an increase in the water capacity for watering larger animals.
The purposes of a continuously running, free falling waterfall device are to: support the natural attraction to drinking water in this configuration; decrease inconvenience to the pet owner; decrease unhealthful practices in the kitchen; and to encourage water intake through enticement. The device allows this enticement to be present at all times and does not rely on activation by the animal. Cats don't have to wait for faucets to be turned on while the owners are away, at work, or sleeping at night. This ready availability also contributes to proper water intake for feline medical patients. Drinking more water decreases the incidence of life threatening FUS obstruction, decreases the expense of medical treatment of both FUS and kidney disease, and decreases the need for subcutaneous fluids to be administered at home by the owner.